Grojband Falls
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Sorry for the sucky title! Ok, so this is the story of how Gravity Falls and Grojband meet, and the mystery behind the Journal. You'll understand better if you actually get a chance to READ the story! Contains all characters of Grojband and Gravity Falls! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so, I was watching Gravity Falls when I had this idea, and decided to make it a Fan Fiction I don't own ANYTHING except this story idea! Enjoy!**_

_**Peaceville **_

**Corey POV**

"**Guys, guess what!" I asked sliding down the banister into my garage. "A new gig with fresh lyrics?" Laney asked hopeful. "Nope." "A world of cheese?" Kon guessed. "So hot, yet so cold." "You're going to Oregon, Gravity Falls for vacation with your parents and Trina and we're invited." Kin asked. "N- wait how did you know?" I questioned him. "Your mom invited us last night." He said shrugging. "Oh, ok." "Core, how is us going to Oregon for the summer close to a world of cheese?" Laney asked putting down her Zombie Apocalypse book. "I don't know fella', but in my mind it is!" I answered dragging down my suitcases. "When are we leaving?" Laney asked all casual. "In an hour or so." I replied. Laney stood up and stretched. "This is the part where I call you an idiot and leave to pack." And with that she and the twins left to their homes.**

*Corey's an idiot transition!*

**Laney POV**

"**Ugh! Where is my m 'Zombies ate my brains' vest?" I complained. Digging through my closet I pulled out a strapless dress that was purple at the waist, and turned black from there. There were small ruffles on the bottom and the straps overlapped one another in the back. It was knee length and had black sparkles dotting the purple part of the dress. I hesitantly folded it up neatly and stuck it in my suitcase. "We're going to be gone for a month so…" I trailed off. I picked out my laptop, a few horror movies, some monster books (Goosebumps and my sister the vampire, not really scary), a few cds and my portable cd player. "Ok, so now only a few pairs of shorts and a swimsuit…. Done!" I said triumphantly zipping closed my suitcase. "To Corey's house!" I said and walked back across the street toward the garage, my suitcase trailing close behind me.**

"**Ok Core, I literally JUST finished packing. I said as I opened the garage door to find him, Kin, and Kon playing video games on the couch. "Really? Sly 2? I beat that game in 10 minutes." I said sitting on the floor next to them. "How about Left 4 Dead?" I asked pulling it out from my backpack. "NO!" they all shouted in unison. "Ok, ok, just a suggestion." I said as I stuck it back in. A sly grin crept onto my face. "Gameboys scared of a few zombies?" I teased them. "No, gameboys afraid of A LOT of zombies." Corey said, his eyes glued on the TV. Kin and Kon nodded in agreement and I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing. I felt something trickle down my life and I gingerly touched my lip to see it was bleeding. "Shoot! Look what you made me do!" I stood up annoyed. I licked my lip a few times and finally the blood stopped coming. "Finally!" I sat down. "Why does blood taste so good?" I asked Kin staring at him. He shrugged and I turned my attention back to the TV screen not really caring.**

*Video Game Transition!*

**Corey POV**

"**Kids, time to go to the airport!" My mom cheerily said walking down the stairs. " , why are you always so cheery like Corey?" I heard Laney ask. "I have no idea sweetpea!" she answered. "Mom!" I groaned as we all climbed into the car. Kin and Kon were in the very back in front of our instruments, our luggage was all with us, Trina, Mina, me, and Laney all sat in the middle row, and my Mom was driving, so my Dad sat in the passenger's seat. "To Gravity Falls!" the band and I said in unison as we pulled out of the garage and into the street.**

*Skip driving transition!*

**We were all boarding the plane and I was happy to see Laney, me, and Mina all got a seat together. Trina sat with Mom and Dad, and the twins got their own seat. **

**Laney POV**

"**So Mina, are you going to be Trina's lackey for the rest of your life?" I asked looking at her. Mina was sitting between me and Corey, so I could get a good look at her. She's actually REALLY pretty once you get a nice glimpse of her. "I-I don't know, I never really thought about it. I don't know why I'm Trina's friend. I mean, I'm not even her FRIEND! I'm just a little side character in the Trina show." She replied. I listened to every word she said sorry for her. "Do you have any REAL friends?" I asked curious. "Honestly, no." she answered. "Well I'll be your first." I said. "R-really?" Mina stammered. "Of course." I said and the next part kind of startled me. She wrapped me in a tight hug crying what I assume were tears of joy. "Oh thank you Laney! I've never had a friend before!" she said still keeping me held in an embrace. Corey was sitting there wide-eyed staring at the whole scene and trying hard not to laugh. "Help ME!" I mouthed to him. He just turned away from the whole thing and stared out the window. "Uh, Mina?" I asked her. "Yes?" she said still not letting go. "I'm, I'm not much of a hugger, so if you could just…" I trailed off. She quickly got off of me and started wiping her eyes. "Oh, um, sorry." She said and we were enveloped into deep conversation.**

_**Gravity Falls**_

**Dipper POV**

"**Mabel, did you take my book?" I asked my twin sister while she knitted a sweater of her pig waddles face on it. "Seriously Mabel, how many of those do you have?" I asked her walking fully into the attic. "Not a lot, only, like, 10 or 12." She answered staring up at me still knitting. "Nevermind, my books right here." I said pulling out a red journal with a gold hand on it from under my bed. A handwritten 3 was on the cover and I stuffed it into the usual place in my vest. "Look Dipper, I got this new CD at the music store yesterday!" Mabel said excitedly as she pulled out a CD. "Grojband? Is that even a word?" I asked studying the cover. "They're a garage band! They're all 12, and they're coming to Gravity Falls!" Mabel said really quick. "How do you know all this?" I asked her. "One of their groupies Allison is Grenda's younger cousin!" she replied. I nodded my head knowing of Grenda's many connections. "So why don't we ask Soos to drive us to the airport? They can stay here." I suggested. "For reals?!  
Mabel asked standing in front of me. "For reals." I said. "Awkward sibling hug?" she asked me. "Awkward sibling hug. We both hugged eachother and in sync added, "Pap,pat."**

"**Soos, can you drive us to the airport so we can pick up a rock band and have them stay here?" I asked Soos as I ran into the Mystery Shack. "Sure hambone, tell me when we'll pick them up." He answered and I ran back into the attic.**

"**He said yes." I said as I went and pulled out my phone. "Who are you calling?" Mabel asked as I waited for his phone to pick up.**

_**Who did Dipper call?**_

_**Will I get more reviews?**_

_**Will I get a laptop for Christmas?**_

_**More Reviews means More Updates, stay tuned!**_

_**I'm just going to do the disclaimer now because I was too lazy before. I do not own Grojband or Gravity Falls, don't own Cartoon Network or Disney Channel, and why in the world would I own Fresh TV Inc.? I only own Laney's Zombie Apocalypse book and her Zombie's ate my brains vest! Again, why would I own Fresh TV Inc.? That's crazy talk! You better not be Old McGucken, or however you spell his name. If you know how to spell his name tell me please! Thanks for coming out everyone! (Slams Groj Door than the Gravity Falls log falls on it)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer is on Chapter 1**_

_**Gravity Falls**_

**Dipper POV**

"**Hello?" I heard someone say on the other line. "Hello, is this Corey Riffin?" I asked. "Yeah, who are you?" he asked me. 'Hi, I'm Dipper Pines, and I'm offering to have you guys come stay at my place for your trip here. We live with my Great Uncle and a teenage boy, so we have supervision here." I explained. "One second," he said into the receiver. "Here Lanes, take the phone, I have to go talk to my parents." He said. "Wait, Corey!" I heard a girl say, you I think he referred to as Lanes. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, I guess Corey gave you the phone so he could go talk to his parents." I guessed. "Yep, so I'm Laney Penn, the bassist/back-up vocalist/ manager of Grojband and that was our band leader/guitarist/vocalist of Grojband." She explained to me. "Oh, and here's Core now." She said and I assumed she was handing him the phone. "Hello?" I asked making sure they didn't hang up. "I'm here dude, my parents say it's fine. They said they'll get off at the airport and meet you guys, then we'll come with you and they'll go back home. Pick us up in about an hour." He explained into the receiver. "Ok, bye." I said and then I hung up.**

*Time Skip Transition!*

**Corey POV**

"**I can't believe we're here! In Gravity Falls, Oregon! I don't know why I'm so excited, but I am!" I said getting off of the plane. "Hey Core?" I hard Laney ask behind me. "Do you mind being excited while helping me with our carry-on luggage?" she asked irritated that I left her hanging. "Oh, yeah, sorry Lanes." I said and I ran over and grabbed the twin's duffel bags.**

*After the airport Transition!*

"**They should be here, just about-" I was cut off by a honk from a pick-up truck. A boy with brown hair, a white hat with a blue pine tree on it, an orange t-shirt, a bluish black vest, and knee- shorts come out and run over to me. "Dipper, what's up?" I asked him like we were old friends. "Nothing Corey, so that's Soos ( he pointed to a chubby guy with buck teeth and a shirt with a question mark on the front and said staff on the back), and that's my twin sister Mabel (he pointed to a girl with a sweater on that looked similar to him, except she was holding a pig, and had braces). So, my Gruncle Stan was working today, so he couldn't come meet you, but you will when we get there." Dipper explained. "Well, we know you, but you don't know us. That's Laney (I pointed to Lanes), those are the twins Kin and Kon (I pointed to where the twins were eating cheese), you already know me. Oh, and they are Trina and Mina (I pointed to where my sister was standing with Mina)." I told him and I followed him to the pick—up truck. After we all piled in the car (Kin and Kon sat in the back with the instruments and luggage) Dipper turned around and said, "Welcome, to Gravity Falls!"**

**Dipper POV**

"**I love doing that, though I only get to do it once…" I trailed off. "I bet it was awesome huh?" a girl with red hair asked me sarcastically. "So you're the famous Laney?" I asked using sarcasm against her. "So, what is a Gruncle?" Corey asked. Me and Laney both gave him a 'Really?' look and turned away. "Don't worry, he's oblivious like that, most of the time he can't even tell I'm a girl." Laney whispered in my ear. "So, do you play video games?" Laney asked me. "Yeah, why?" I asked her. "No reason." She answered and pulled out a Zombie Apocalypse book. "Oh, I love that book! I've read it, like, 10 times already, I'm currently reading it an 11****th**** time!" I told her intrigued. "Even the part where-" she started her eyes wide. "Katerina falls under the spell of the zombie queen and must force herself back to normal before she turns full out zombie and betrays her team?" we said in unison. "Zombie Apocalypse movie handshake." Laney said and we both did it. "Aw, that's SO cool, I love dressing up in Katerina's costume and going to conventions!" Laney said and we were pulled into deep conversation.**

**Laney POV**

**I was talking with Dipper about Zombie Apocalypse, when I noticed something not right here. "One sec dip," I said pulling away. "Okay Lane." He replied and turned back around and started talking with his sister. Mina and Trina were on the opposite side of me and Corey, so both siblings were facing a window, leaving me and Mina in the middle. "What's wrong Core?" I asked him worried for my friend. "Hm? Oh, nothing." He said turning away from me. "I know you Corey, something's wrong." I said resting my head back against the seat turning it so in this position we could still talk. "Come on Core, you know you can tell me anything." I said. "I said it was nothing." He said, irritation, annoyance, and anger deep in his voice. "Okay, okay, I give up!" I said. "Hey Dipper, I'm tired, I'm just going to take a quick nap and we can finish this conversation afterward at the shack. K?" I told him. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to he and Mabel's conversation. My eyelids slowly closed and I fell into a deep sleep.**

*I don't feel like writing the car ride transition!*

"**Lanes, lanes." I woke up to Corey calling my name and shaking me. "Core I'm up you can stop shaking me now." I said. "Oh, sorry." He said and stopped. I looked out the window and saw a small building that read 'Mystery Shack'. "Cool, the Mystery Shack, I've heard of it before, but I've never been. "How about a tour after you settle in?" Dipper asked holding out his hand. I pulled on my book bag, strapped on my bass, and grabbed my suitcase. "I'd love one." I said taking his hand. "Come on guys, you can stay in the attic with us." He said guiding us through the Mystery Shack and to the attic. "Kon, Kin, Soos said you guys can sleep with him in his room." He said, and who I assume was Soos took them down the hall to another room.**

**After I finished setting down my stuff I went over to where Dipper sat. I noticed a book kind of falling out of his vest that seemed really familiar. I was wearing my 'Zombies ate my brains' vest and had my Grojband backpack containing a few snacks, my Zombie Apocalypse book, and my journal. "So Dip, what about that tour?" I reminded him as I sat down on the bed next to him. **_**He's actually pretty cute, and we have A LOT in common. **_**I thought. "Oh yeah, come on." He said pulling my towards the stairs. "Mabel, waddles, I'm going to give Lane a tour of the Mystery Shack." He said. "Okay Dipper, I'm going to show Corey how to knit sweaters for Waddles!" Mabel answered. I noticed Corey mouth "Help Me!" but I just waved and left with Dipper.**

"**Dipper, this stuff is obviously fake, I can't believe people voluntarily come here." I said eyeing everything. "And why is the so called 'Unicorn of Corn' made of wire's with corn on the cob glued to it?" I asked him pointing to it. "I don't know, but want to know so REAL monsters?" he asked me. I nodded my head and we went outside. He pulled out the journal in his vest I had seen earlier and I gasped once I saw the cover.**

_**Why did Laney gasp?**_

_**Is Corey jealous of Dipper and Laney's relationship?**_

_**Will I get more reviews?**_

_**Find out next time on Total Drama Crossover!**_

_**Just Kidding! Or am I...?**_

_**Disclaimer is on the first page.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! Thank you all SO much for your reviews! So, here is the revealing of CHAPTER 3!**_

**Laney POV**

"**What? What's wrong?" Dipper asked me worried. "Is that, how do you, wow!" I said to stunned for words. "What Laney? What's wrong?" he asked again. "You have the journal." I said wide-eyed. "Oh yeah, why?" he asked. I took off my backpack and unzipped it. "What are you- no way!" he said as I pulled out the first journal. "Where did you get that?" he asked me. It all started a few years ago when I lived here….**

_*Flashback Transition*_

_Before I went to Peaceville I lived here in Gravity Falls with my parents. I had an abusive father and would sometimes come out here when I needed some alone time, or when I would hide. People would always bully me. One day I was taking a walk in the woods and I tripped on a log. In it was this little sheet of paper with directions on it. I followed them and it led me to this tree with 2 switches. I tried the red one and a little hole opened up in the ground. Inside the hole was a little journal that was made of leather and had a gold hand on it. I forgot all about the blue switch and I've had the book ever since._

_*Flashback Ends Transition*_

"**Wow." Is all Dipper said. "You know the gnomes?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes. "One time they kidnapped me and made me their queen." I told him as I pulled out a small ring with diamonds on it and says 'GNOMES'. "They wanted me to marry them but I just ran and kept the ring." I explained stuffing it back in my pocket. "You know, my Gruncle is having a dance here, you wouldn't mind being my date, would you." Dipper asked me. "To things; 1****st**** of all: of course! And 2****nd**** of all: Grojband is going to crush that dance." I told him. "You'll seriously go with me?!" he asked me enthusiastically. "Duh!" I said hugging him. I let go and we walked back upstairs talking.**

"**And that my friend is the life of Waddles." I heard Mabel say. I found Corey entranced, wide-eyed just staring at her. "I've got this." I told them as I walked over to him. "Watch this, then laugh." I instructed. "Hey Corey, how do you like me being your girlfriend?" I asked him and he blinked in response. "How about a kiss?' I asked him winking at Mabel and Dipper. "YES!" Corey yelled. Me Mabel and Dipper all fell on the floor laughing. "Sorry about that dude, but you were out of it." I apologized. He blushed and glared at me then ended up laughing to. Once we were all done I stood up and brushed dust off my leggings. "Dipper, want to see the dress I'll wear for the dance?" I asked him. "Sure." He said. I took it out of my suitcase and left the room making sure no one saw it yet. **

**Corey POV**

**Laney? In a dress? Wow, the world is in DEEP trouble! "Dance?" I asked Dipper as we waited for Laney to come out. He explained to me all about the annual Mystery Shack dance they have every month, and how he asked Laney. He also told me how Laney got us a gig playing it! "Ok, tell me your honest opinion." Laney said before stepping out of the bathroom. Her and her dress both looked stunning. It was a strapless dress that was purple at the waist, and turned black from there. There were small ruffles on the bottom and the straps overlapped one another in the back. It was knee length and had black sparkles dotting the purple part of the dress. "I was speechless. I felt my jaw drop and just stared at her wide-eyed. "You look gorgeous!" Dipper complimented her. She giggled and said, "Thanks, I hope it isn't too much." 'Man her giggles cute!' I thought to myself. 'Wait? Did I just say her giggles cute?!' I mentally slapped myself and finally got myself together. "Hey Dipper, is there a pool?" she asked him. "Yeah, there's one down the street, we can go if you like." He told her. She nodded her head yes and went to change. Crap! Now I'm gonna see her in a bikini!**

*Swimwear Change Transition!*

**Laney POV**

**I went over to my suitcase and decided to wear the bikini. The top was purple with black bats and re skulls and the bottom was dotted with zombies. My black sandals made me 2 inches taller and had lace. "Guys, are you ready to go?" I asked calling up to them from the front porch. "Coming!" Mabel said coming from inside the shack. I pulled up my sunglasses so they rested atop my head. "Waddles has swim trunks." I said eyeing the pig. "Yep!" she said excited. "One time I met a merman there!" she said. "But, you don't believe me, do you?" she asked staring at the ground disappointed "Oh I believe you. He's that weird French dud who's always sitting in the pool." I told her to prove I knew who she was talking about. She lifted up her head, a smile forming on her face. "I'll invite Mina!" I said thinking aloud. I got out my phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" I heard her say into the receiver. After a few minutes of discussion she agreed to meet us at the pool.**

Ok, sorry it's SO short and sucky! I feel so ashamed of myself! Please forgive me! I promise I will put up a MUCH better chapter involving some action and drama, and even a little romance! Oh la la! Review Please!

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *slams Grojdoor*

*Mabel and Dipper crash through it in the golf cart and the Gravity Falls symbol falls on it*


End file.
